


备考期

by seele879



Category: UNINE (Band), 天空少年 | S.K.Y (Band), 少年之名 | We Are Young (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, 煊伦 - Freeform, 煊杨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-客家话
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seele879/pseuds/seele879
Relationships: 煊伦, 煊杨
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

一段故事的开头总是平平无奇。

胡文煊刚把山地车停到车棚里，一抬头就看到个好久没说话的老熟人。胡春杨似乎是起晚了，还有两根呆毛 “屹立”在头顶，漂亮的眼睛下黑眼圈格外显眼。自文理分班之后他们好久没说过话，一时也是相顾无言。  
“文煊，你怎么带个帽子。”胡春杨还是老样子，讲话声音很小、柔柔弱弱的，讲出的每句话都能被风吹散。跟他说话时胡文煊也会情不自禁地把语气放柔：  
“别提啦，我昨天晚上本来想烫个新发型换个心情，没想到那个实习的小哥技术不过关，给我头发烫坏了，害得我不得不剃成寸板。”  
也许因为他的语气太过夸张，胡春杨听后笑得直不起腰：“那你今天一整天都不打算把帽子摘下来了？不怕被老师说吗？”  
“哼！就今天，天王老子来了都别想让摘帽子！”他们终于走到了三楼。胡文煊紧张到两只手直出冷汗，他跟胡春杨不自然地互相疏远后，这还是第一次这么自然地交谈。看来今天运气还不错，他不由得想。高一时他们因为小摩擦大吵一架，之后就再也没面对面交流过。他怕胡春杨还记恨着他，甚至不敢叫他的昵称，担心他心里会膈应。现在看来是他把胡春杨想的太过小气了，也是，好兄弟怎么会有隔夜仇？  
转角处的教室办公室门口围了一群人。胡文煊心里好奇就多瞅了几眼。不瞅不要紧，一瞅吓一跳。他被那张不该出现在这里的脸庞吓了一跳  
——是苏勋伦。自己竟一眼认出这位旧友，时过境迁，回忆仍在。将近十年没见，他的眉眼也没什么变化，还是一副乖巧精致洋娃娃的模样。胡春杨估计也认出来他了，从后面偷偷拽住他的袖口，就像小时候一样。  
说来神奇，他跟胡春杨、苏勋伦三人一起长大，小时候还是拉过勾发过誓、说好一辈子在一起的关系，谁能想到现在居然会生疏到看到彼此都不敢打招呼呢？  
他们两人在走廊转角间驻足太久，终于还是引起了办公室老师的注意。“胡春杨，你怎么还不进教室啊？”老师怀里夹着本教案，高跟鞋踩在瓷砖地板上，声音清脆到有些赫人。  
“我……我这就进班。”胡春杨小声说。他正准备溜进教室，又被老师一把拉住。“要不这样吧。那个理科班的男生，赶紧去教室。胡春杨，你去带新同学转转校园。”  
胡文煊还来不及逃跑，就听到苏勋伦用熟悉又陌生的嗓音、带着满满的笑意说道：“老师，不如让那个理科班的男生也来一起吧。其实我们是发小，好久没见过了，刚好叙叙旧。”说着，他走近胡文煊，一把把他的帽子从脑袋上拽下来：“你怎么现在还这么爱臭美啊胡文煊？在学校还带这么帅的帽子？还有你们怎么见到我一点也不兴奋？”他笑起来大方又好看，反而显得被残忍地拽掉帽子、露出傻乎乎新发型的胡文煊不在理了。  
他还没来得做出什么反应，苏勋伦就转移了目标：“春杨，你还记得我吗？”他笑得眼睛弯弯，看得出来故友重逢很是兴奋。胡春杨受惊赶紧背过身子，小声嘀咕一句，“对不起，不记得了。”然后就头也不回地快步离开，留下胡文煊与苏勋伦面面相觑。  
老师看胡春杨像是心情不佳也不强求，随便叮嘱了胡文煊几句就把他打发走了。能在紧张的高三生活中拥有一个和儿时玩伴叙旧的轻松早自习，对于胡文煊来说也是乐得清闲。他挺直腰板，还对苏勋伦行了个少先队队礼。这副滑稽的做派逗得苏勋伦大笑不止，两个人像是回到无忧无虑的童年时代一样，侃天侃地侃生活，好不痛快。  
“怎么会这样。春杨居然把我忘了。”苏勋伦似乎很难接受荒谬的现实。  
“杨杨可能是害羞了。”胡文煊安慰道。  
“你现在还这样叫他？”苏勋伦打趣，“我都专门改口了！又不是小孩子，春杨不会害羞吗？”  
“哈哈，没想到吧！杨杨他们班同学都这么叫他的。”  
“哇！真的吗？那我是不是也改口一下比较好？”几缕冷风钻进他敞开的衣领，冻得他直打哆嗦。“哎，北方的冬天比我老家那边冷好多啊。”胡文煊听罢赶紧把自己脖子上的围巾摘下来给他围上。“说起来，你怎么突然想到来这边读书啊？你老家那边不是挺好的吗。”  
“因为我户口在这边啊？终究还是要跟你们一起高考的，我还嫌我回来晚了，你们是不是一轮复习都要结束了？”  
“再有几周就要考一模啦，你还真会挑时间。”胡文煊笨手笨脚的，总算是给苏勋伦系好了。“其实杨杨也刚集训回来没多久，我也好久没看到他了。”  
“哎，他也走艺术啊？我也是刚艺考完就过来了。”苏勋伦很是惊奇。“他学的什么？我学的声乐。”  
“播音主持。听他同学说好像成绩还挺好的。”  
“听他同学说？”苏勋伦挑挑眉。“怎么感觉你们关系好一般。”  
胡文煊心里一惊：“我们确实好久没联系过了。”  
“没事！”苏勋伦大大咧咧地拍了拍胡文煊的后背。“有我在，保证这周就让你们回到互穿裤裆的关系！”  
“那也不必。”胡文煊连忙拒绝，但心中又有一丝窃喜。他敏锐地察觉到，苏勋伦的到来对他的生活会有怎么样正面而积极的影响。这个像小太阳一样、活泼又发光的存在，或许真的能融化掉他与胡春杨之间那道寒冰屏障。

胡春杨一直在偷看窗外的操场。两个小小的身影动不动就手舞足蹈起来，即使相隔甚远也能感到他们之间愉快的氛围。他心思乱如麻，实在是看不进去书，可为了即将到来的一模测试，又不得不强迫自己努力背诵。他清清嗓子，然后用标准的播音腔将知识点夸张又艺术地朗读出来。

此时，他还没预想到放学后会发生的事。


	2. 2

如果一定要选用一个词形容自己的话，胡春杨一定会选“孤狼”。他的整个青春期几乎都被笼罩在过度肥胖的阴影里，除了一直以来陪在身边的胡文煊外，没有谁愿意跟敏感又内向的小胖子说话。直到上了高中后他身高疯长，一下子窜到将近一米八，体重唰唰地往下掉，脸庞也变得精致起来。这时身边的同学们才开始愿意接纳他、对他释放善意。可这时，他已经学会独自面对一切了。  
独行的日子里，他习惯了一个人回寝、一个人打饭、一个人学习、一个人钻研难题。他偷偷从家里摸了个没人用的智能机放在寝室，智能机是几年前的款式了，内存很小还卡得不行，胡春杨安装完最新版本的社交软件之后就几乎没有内存了。与现实中的寡言少语不同，网络世界的他每天顶着小动物头像，活跃在各个奇奇怪怪的游戏群，跟各种奇奇怪怪的网友侃个不停。网络上他妙语连珠、金句频出，惹得群友拍案叫绝——屏幕外的他躲在宿管不会检查的宿舍天台上，被冬日的冷风吹得直打哆嗦，一边吸鼻涕一边面无表情地打字。  
如果一定要用一句话形容自己现在的生活，胡春杨一定会说，“我跟世界不熟”。身边不少同学明里暗里内涵过他“没有集体荣誉感”，他倒不以为耻反以为荣，觉得这是自己与“乌合之众”最不同的地方。  
所以，当看到在班门口闲庭信步的胡文煊苏勋伦两人时，他不由得想，自己辛辛苦苦构建的世界还是出现了裂痕。  
“你们两个……”他仔细斟酌语气，“不会是在等我吧？”  
“春杨/杨杨！你可算出来了！”两人异口同声道。胡春杨在心里暗暗感叹他们的默契。  
“你也太磨叽啦！我跟胡文煊等的手都冻僵了！”苏勋伦很是自然地牵起胡春杨缩进大衣里的手。“快把你伦哥冻死了，还不赶紧给我暖暖手。”  
胡春杨再一次被苏勋伦突然的肢体接触吓了一跳。但苏勋伦的举动看起来又是那么自然而正常，怎么看都是好兄弟间普普通通的打闹。胡文煊躲在苏勋伦背后偷笑，鸭舌帽遮住一大半脸，胡春杨气得瞪他。  
鸭舌帽的帽檐总是顶到苏勋伦的后脑勺，最终他忍无可忍地把帽子一把从胡文煊脑袋上拽下来，胡文煊见不得人的新发型又一次被迫曝光——苏勋伦踮起脚尖，把帽子举得老高，不让他抢回去。  
“你别带这个了，刚才一直戳我后脑勺，真的很烦人哎！”  
“求你了伦哥！把帽子给我吧！我现在真的见不了人~"胡文煊用撒娇般腻腻歪歪的声音小声哼唧。“你要庆幸，伦哥大人有大量！好了~帽子还给你~”苏勋伦随手将鸭舌帽盖到胡文煊脑壳上，他很配合地大喊：“谢谢伦哥！谢谢伦哥！”  
胡春杨杵在门口默默看完了这场闹剧。苏勋伦变成了他最不擅长应付的类型——活泼、吵闹、缺乏界限感。他一点都不想参与这出好戏，也不想承认这两个傻子等待的对象是自己。他扭头就跑，想偷偷从后门溜走。  
注意到胡春杨的小动作，苏勋伦立刻揪住胡文煊：“快点！春杨想跑了！上啊胡文煊！”胡文煊听到“命令”就如离弦之箭般飞冲出去。他本就生得四肢纤长，轻而易举就抓住落跑的“公主”。“杨杨~你就别反抗啦！乖乖跟我们一起回寝吧~”他把胡春杨圆滚滚的脑袋按在自己肩头，然后顺势搂住他的腰肢。  
这个姿势对他们来说再熟悉不过。小孩子都爱寻找所谓的“藏宝地”，热衷于跑去社区的所有废弃地点“寻宝”。胡春杨是三个孩子中年龄最大的，但他却也是胆子最小的那个，所以，保护哥哥弟弟的重任便自然而然地都压在胡文煊一个人身上。他们把公园里留的打仗时使用的防空洞当作属于三个人的秘密基地，每天下午放学后就会到那里集合，然后一起开始一天的冒险。在家长们眼中，胡春杨作为最年长的哥哥，寡言少语、性格内敛，成绩还是三个小孩中最好的，是邻居口中“别人家的小孩”，只有他们仨知道胡春杨胆小又易惊的真面目。每当胡春杨被什么吓到，都是胡文煊把他拉到怀里轻声安慰，打小学习声乐的苏勋伦也会在旁边轻轻唱起童谣，两个人要安慰好久才能让哭成泪人的胡春杨不再哭泣。安慰的次数多了，只要一靠在胡文煊肩上胡春杨就能感到一股暖意流淌在胸口，他还因此偷偷在日记里把胡文煊比作他独属的“镇定剂”。  
所以，哪怕是在现在这样尴尬的场合，胡春杨也感到了莫名的温暖与安心。他们俩就这样，保持拥抱的姿势持续了至少十秒钟。然后胡春杨才如同触电一般将他一把推开。“你不是说，我是个背后捅刀子的坏人吗。”他低头小声说。  
“你还在因为这么无聊的事情生气？”胡文煊尴尬地笑笑，“我不是道过歉了吗？我那会儿脑子不太清醒说话重了点，你不是也原谅我了吗？”  
“你说的不对，应该是你原谅我。”胡春杨整整领口，然后头也不回地走出教室，从后门旁的楼梯离开。  
苏勋伦完全被他们这一来一回搞晕了，急忙拉住胡文煊让他把话说明白。  
胡文煊对天长吁一口气：“其实也不是什么大事啦，就是之前有点小误会。事情已经过去很久了，不知道为什么杨杨还那么在意。”  
他们的关系不平常。这是明眼人都能看出来的事。苏勋伦见状也再不强求胡文煊立刻给他解释清楚。反正我总会知道的。他比所有人都确信。


End file.
